<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death on Two Legs by JessiDWalton, Lion_62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859040">Death on Two Legs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton'>JessiDWalton</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_62/pseuds/Lion_62'>Lion_62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon!AU, Dimensions, Dragons, Feeding off Emotions, Fluff, Human!Joe, Human!John, Human!Rami, If you do, If you don't like demons and shit don't read, Immortals, Incubus!Freddie, Incubus!Roger, M/M, Mortals, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Succubus!Clare, Supernatural Elements, human!brian, incubus!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_62/pseuds/Lion_62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a maturing Incubus, Roger grows tired of the same old things. He wants something new. And thanks to a bet with his best friend, he finds a new form of entertainment. To court a human without the use of his powers might not be as easy as he thought, especially when that human is a very no bull shit kind of person. Roger is determined to get the humans love, but might not be aware of his own feelings growing for the mortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pact of a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, we're still here and alive!<br/>We got this idea all of a sudden and just went with it! We hope you all enjoy it!<br/>This is our take on Incubi/Succubi and others immortals!<br/>Of course, per usual, there are naughty scenes in later chapters ;) </p><p>If you do not like Maylor, demons, sexy times, or anything along those sides, please turn back now!</p><p>Enjoy&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The creature smirked as its eyes scanned the hazy, dark room. Bodies jam packed in the small space. Music playing so loud that it was nearly impossible to hear someone even right next to you, screaming. The smell was a foul mix of sex, smoke, and alcohol but no one really paid any mind to that. A normal person would have to squint through the smoke and darkness to try to make out any details of the next person, but for the demon seeing was no problem. His slit eyes caught each and every movement perfectly. He could make out the Led Zeppelin design on a mans shirt all the way across the room with ease. The sweat beading down the girls bare back as she danced in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But most importantly, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt every little emotion enclosed in the small space. From the happy carefree feeling the dancing girl gave, to the sad, dark, twisted feeling of the man in the corner with a pill bottle in hand. But none drew him in quiet how he wanted. He never thought himself to be picky with his food, but right now he found himself disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now. You’re hardly any fun tonight.” A soft sigh came from the man sitting to the creature's right. His ears easily picking up on the words, making him face the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is interesting me, Fred. I can’t help it.” The demon sighs back before relaxing in his seat. Glancing over to Fred, he saw the others brown eyes swirling with a hint of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the pretty one?” Fred pointed to the young girl resting against the bar. Her emotion was strong, she just seemed content. He had to admit, he loved a content person… but he still made a face. “No? Jesus wasn’t this difficult to kill, Roger.” Fred sighs dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because he was betrayed, dumb ass.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roger</span>
  </em>
  <span> rolls his eyes at his friend but smiled. For the first time that evening actually feeling a little content himself. He bit his lip and looked away from Freddie. Roger had to admit he was pretty hungry, but he didn’t want the same old boring humans. As an incubus, he fed off that of emotions. His kind was most known for being seductive and sexual, as sex is an activity that can give off an array of emotions. But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want them.” He sighs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Picky aren’t we? You know, beggars can’t be choosers.” Freddie huffs at the sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>particular</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste Roger seemed to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one. I’m not a beggar. And yes. Maybe I am a little picky… But can’t I be? I’m getting older. I’m sure at this point I could have anyone I wanted. But here I am. Stuck in this dump with the lowest of the low… Besides you, of course, Fred…” Roger glances to his friend, not meaning any offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides me, of course.” Freddie giggles, knowing Roger is only frustrated. But he couldn’t help but arch his eyebrow. “That’s a mighty big thing to say about yourself, you know.” He hums simply, looking over the blond. “I don’t doubt your power, don’t get me wrong. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you truly think you could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The blond looked out in the crowd of people again. Pursing his lips in thought before shrugging and looking back to Freddie. “I do think I could have anyone. If I tried.” He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even without </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charm</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Freddie smirks. Though Incubi and Succubi were beautiful, it did help to have magic on their side. Charm was just that. A charm that romanced anyone they wanted. Roger washed them to love only them and obey them… Made feeding a lot easier. “Or even without </span>
  <em>
    <span>shifting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Again, another magic that helped was incubi and succubi had. Whoever their chosen target was, they could shift into that person's physical </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideal </span>
  </em>
  <span>person. They could even shift their weight, height, skin color, and even gender if needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond incubus looked at Freddie for another moment. Clearly debating carefully what his answer would be before he dug a grave for himself that he couldn’t get out of. Biting his lip, he looked away and nodded. “Without both, I think I could get anyone.” He says clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone.” Freddie states again, holding his hand out with a smirk. Usually a demon would make a pact with a demon this way by cutting their hand and shaking the demons. But this was just a simple bet between friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone.” Roger confirms, shaking Freddies. Suddenly regretting his choice, but maybe it might bring some excitement to his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better feed tonight, then. Cause tomorrow you will only be able to feed off of the one I assign to you… Ciao, Darling~” Freddie giggles with a wink. Easily disappearing into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger bit at his lip again before looking out to the crowd of people. With a sigh, he got up and made his way toward the content woman by the bar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fated Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An interview for a new assistant might turn to be an interview for a boss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter&lt;3<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. May.” A soft voice came over the intercom. “It’s time for our morning meeting. Your schedule today is pretty busy so I suggest we make it snappy. Also, Mr. McCann will be here at noon with his assistant Mr. Beach. Joe and I have made accommodations for lunch and a car will take you all without a problem. The reservation is under your name of course. I’ll brief you more in depth after the meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Rami." Brian stood, putting his expensive Italian suit jacket on and doing the first button. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Its going to be hard when you leave for your honeymoon in a few weeks." The curly haired man smiled as the younger blushed, excitement in his eyes. "How is finding your replacement going?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have interviews today, sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." Brian nodded and walked to the conference room. Brian May, the CEO and Co Founder of McCann May &amp; Company, one of the largest research companies in the world. They had more than just research but their main focus was in medical and technology testing. He had founded the company with his partner Alan McCann nearly 8 years ago. Alan was much older so he had happily handed responsibility to the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian ran a tight company. There were no mistakes that were covered and everyone had to take responsibility for what was theirs. He was kind but took no silly business, either you wanted to work or you didn't. Most of his employees liked him, but knew he could be a hard ass if needed. Brian took pride in being a kind man that people respected, not feared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Rami was the one who kept him running smoothly, but now with the younger leaving to be wed, Brian feared he would crumble. He only hoped they could find someone to keep him sane and keep the workload down until Rami got back 6 weeks later. Then that person would become </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rami's </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rami? Have you and Joe decided on which suit I should wear for the party this weekend? The 8 year celebration of the company?" Brian had an awful sense of style, so he depended on his assistants to help him, as they seemed to know more than he did. "I finished my speech last night as well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good, Sir. I was actually going to speak with you about your suit. I was thinking, for the interviews, we could have the interviewees pick and see how they do?" Rami suggested, laying out Brian's notebook as the man booted up his laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, that’s a good idea." The CEO nodded. People began to file into the room, Brian beginning the meeting about their budget for the next month. He hurried through it, leaving little time for questions, standing and leaving before there could be any. The CEO and assistant hurried down to the garage, Joe meeting them there, welcoming Brian with a smile and Rami with a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, love." Joe smiled, Rami blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three got in the car, the driver hurrying away. "Are we going to that place at the top of Belmont tower?" Brian asked, looking to Joe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's your favorite." He nodded. "Alan picks next month where you two go for lunch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’s right." The CEO nodded, smiling at the way Rami held Joe's hand. Brian had little interest in relationships, he had no time for one, but yet… he still longed for something. To be able to hold one's hand, or kiss them. But he had no time, so he found his pleasure in women who were paid to keep him company. To not care about creating something deep but merely the sharing of skin and endorphins. He never went to the women of the streets but those who worked for escorting companies. He wasn't a low life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three exited the vehicle, moving to the lobby, the elevator of the Belmont tower. The restaurant on the top floor had a pure view of London all around, and their food was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alan." Brian smiled at his partner, hugging the man as he stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brian!" He smiled back, patting his back and telling him to sit. "How are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good thank you. Sad to be losing my two best for 6 weeks so they can be married but I'll manage." The younger business man smiled, sitting back and sipping his scotch that was waiting for him. "How are you? Mr. Beach?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger of the older men gave a little smile. His gentle brown eyes looking up to the younger. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking. Now, if you don’t mind, we have plenty to talk about.” He states softly, getting straight to the point as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting and lunch went smoothly. All accounts that needed dealt with were and future matters were looked at. But soon, lunch was over and they trio made their way back to the company. Rami made quick work of setting the room up for the interviews to begin. Making sure his boss has everything he needed before showing the first person in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say most of the applicants were god awful was an understatement. There was no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> half of them actually met the requirements posted online. Rami flinched almost every time one spoke, knowing there was no way they could answer the phone properly. Or the stupid questions making it obvious they weren’t fast learners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Joe, Rami was ready to throw in the towel and just say they could have their honeymoon at a later date. Like when they retired… But before he could even begin to voice his obvious distress, the door opened. And god, Rami had to stop himself from falling on his knees and start thanking the lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man who walked in was not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but dressed appropriately </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> held himself in a respectful manner…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your name?” Rami asked with as calm of a voice as he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger. Roger Taylor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami wanted to sing to the heavens at the sweet sound. It was a little meek, but it was inviting. His accent was a little harsh, but nothing you couldn’t understand…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Age? Education?” Rami continued, but the blond could only laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like this is a lightning round on a game show. It’s quite exciting.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roger</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiled. Rami blushed as he realized he was hardly being professional, but realized the other seemed to have a sense of humor. That was as important as anything to help keep Brian’s mood up and relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me. I’m Rami Malek. This here is Joe Mazzello. And Of course, Mr. May.” Rami smiled a little sheepishly. “Please, sit, Mr. Taylor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond smiled and nodded before taking his seat. He fixed his suit properly before making dead eye contact with the CEO. His smile never dying and his blue eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come now, Fred… Couldn’t have picked a challenge for me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> muses to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now… Age?” Rami asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 26 years old.” Roger lied easily. Well… It wasn’t a complete lie. After all, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> certificate said he was 26. “I went to the University of East London where I majored in Biology. Before that I studied at the London School of Medicine and Dentistry. My interest in this company came from that, actually. I lost interest in being a doctor, but I wanted to still help people. The way your company researches medicine. Of course Biology comes in handy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, this is hardly the position to pursue that dream.” Rami arched his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it not? To be the assistant of the CEO himself? And of course, in a month to be assistant to you who serves right under the CEO? I think that’s just the place to be, wouldn’t you? A Place where my ideas might be able to be heard instead of sweating away under a manager who could care less?” The blond arches his eyebrow, looking to the young man who seemed almost speechless. “If you want to do something, you have to do it yourself. It might not take you exactly where you thought, but it will definitely help you succeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-...” Rami couldn’t think of what to say. The blond was a determined spirit, that was for sure… “Yes… I suppose you’re right…” He nodded, trying to sound confident before glancing to Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian had grown bored of the interviews after the second one and had begun checking emails. His attention only drawn for a moment by each one. As the blond walked in he glanced up like normal and sent back to work. But as he talked Brian found himself smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is, that's what I did with Alan and look where I am." Brian half looked up. "But being a cocky prick about it just makes everyone hate you." He muttered loud enough to be heard. Joe snorted softly to his right but played it off smoothly as a cough, still earning a glare from his betrothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian slapped his laptop shut, looking at the blond fully now, his eyes dragging over the blood red suit, and longer golden hair. "I have seven meetings to attend, four of which are scheduled over each other all in different parts of the city. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make all seven, not being late to a single one. I also need time to pee and eat. My moms birthday is tomorrow and she expects a face to face visit. And my two little sisters are in town and wish to have dinner. I'll need to change for 3 of my meetings from business, to casual to formal. How do you handle this situation Mr. Taylor?" Brian rattled off quickly, seeing Rami tense and already beginning to plan, but the CEO touched his arm, reassuring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy.” The blond smirks. “On our way to the first meeting, I look over our schedule and call in your lunch order to a place closest to your noon time meeting. When you’re in that meeting, your driver can pick your lunch up and be back to pick us up with plenty of time. As we drive to the first meeting, you have your breakfast meal and coffee as I brief you over the next seven meetings. As you’re in your first meeting, I look up the quickest short cuts with less traffic to the next destination. Once I hear that the meeting has turned to idle chit chat instead of actual business, which usually happens 20 or so minutes in, I get you out of there with a few minutes to spare allowing a quick bathroom break. Back in the car, we take the route to the next area. If all goes to plan, rinse and repeat. Of course, there is the issue of traffic being unpredictable and meetings running long. Usually, most men of your status have people who can cover for you if necessary. So in the beginning of each meeting, we ensure that the utmost important topics are covered. After those topics are covered, we excuse ourselves and allow your cover, John is his name?, to proceed with the meeting. For your mother, we invite her to dinner at the nicest place that is closest to your ending day meetings so it is easy to get you to in time. As for sisters, you’re an only child. I don’t have to worry of that. Changing your outfits should be easy. We need to find a pair of plain black slacks and a plain white button up shirt. Play our cards right, you’ll only have to change your business jacket, to a simple cardigan, and then to a more formal coat. Maybe change the ties and shoes. Will be easy to do in the car between meetings.” He finishes almost in one breath, just as easily as Brian had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian smirked again, Rami having written down exactly what Roger said, giving Brian a nod as that's what he would do. "I have a party come this Friday evening. I don't have a sense of style in the slightest so I depend on you to pick what would be appropriate and let me choose between a few options. The only thing I demand is some type of fun socks. Since you know that I am an only child I'm sure you are aware I am known for my fun socks. The celebration will be with close friends to commemorate the beginning of something. Joe has put together a list with pictures of my closet, pick what you would have me wear." Brian ended, giving no further details about the party, whether it was formal or casual, high end or across seas. Sometimes he was given even less information about an event, so he depended on his assistants to judge for him and make sure he was dressed appropriately. Joe handed over the file of clothes, shoes, ties and socks, letting Roger have a moment to look them over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close friends celebration. I’d say casual formal would best do the trick. Let’s say… The black pants, nice and form fitting. The leather black ankle boots. A nice, simple white button up and a black cardigan. Very simplistic, yet slick and chic. Of course, hidden and very much there, I’d choose the fun guitar socks. After all, your closest friends would know your love of the instrument and would think it very cute. Great conversation starter for anyone who may not know your love for the instrument. I’d say we take a simple tie as well, just in case it’s a little more formal than we expected.” Roger hums softly, still looking through the photos before setting them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami spoke up this time, seeming to give Roger a heads up. "Brian tends to lean more towards rolled sleeves than cardigans, always go for a tight fitted button down and rolled sleeves with the first two buttons undone. He will try to wear his clogs don't allow him to, dress boots or shoes only. Casual wear, he has many band shirts you can get him into with his clogs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ties are also optional for Brian, yes he has to wear one a lot but if you can get him in without one, do it, you will have a much nicer boss." Joe butted in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not get grumpy when I wear a tie." Brian tried to defend, getting a look from both Joe and Rami. "All the time." He huffed, rolling his eyes before looking back at Roger. "Be here tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Joe will be able to walk you through the basics and get your contract signed. Then you will become Rami’s shadow." Brian stood leaving without another word, Rami already briefing him on his next meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger watched him leave before smirking and getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps this will be more fun than I thought…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment your thoughts, lovies&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Charming Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger tries to make a push to get the human into his web. Does it work out the way he plans?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter&lt;3 <br/>Hope you all enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rami had to admit, he had never trained someone quite like Roger. The blond was a very… </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quick learner. He had a quick mind and a sharp tongue. And it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He was happy to see Roger hold his own against Brian in certain matters over the past week of training. Not only that, but the blond seemed to know when to back down. He had full confidence that Brian was in capable hands while he was away….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something that made him feel… uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The way Roger’s blue eyes seemed to stare right into his soul… The way his eyes bore in Brian’s without a hint of hesitation. Rami had only seen eyes like that on…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head quickly, Rami tried to keep that sad memory down. This wasn’t the time for such things. He was to be married in a few days! He needed to stay happy and not mourn the loss of an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Mr. May… Everything is squared away and ready to roll for you next week. Please try to relax and listen to Roger. I know he’s not me, but he is a good assistant from what I can tell.” Rami nods before smiling. “And don’t go falling for those pretty blue eyes.” He jokes, knowing full well Brian would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do such a thing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fall for what?" Brian asked, completely confused, there were a lot of people with blue eyes, more than he cared to count. "Have a good wedding, on the beach, where you'll be spending the next month." Brian pushed Rami out the door and into Joe's waiting arms. "Have fun you two." He yelled one last time before going back to his office to gather his things. "Roger!" He called as he went, feeling the younger walk with him. "My party is in a few hours, I have the keynote speech, but no date. Find someone for me please? I took Ann from accounting last year, but I don't want her to think I'm interested." Brian muttered in thought, tapping his lip for a moment before filling his backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Roger smirked. “You could always take me.” He says without a hint of shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian’s brow furrowed and he frowned. "Why would I do that? You're my assistant." Brian shook his head, still distracted with putting his things away. "Plus you need to be there to make sure I speak with the representative of a hospital we want to buy. Ask James from marketing, would you? He seems like a good guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good guy… and an alcoholic. Best we keep him from the champagne, then?” Roger nodded, writing down in his little notebook. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Box of condoms if you would. I ran out last week and I have someone coming over tomorrow, thanks." Brian zipped his bag and hurried down the hall. "We also have to fly to Hong Kong early Sunday. Do you have a passport?" Brian sighed. "Oh never mind that, I'll have someone else get you one if you don't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two hurried to the car waiting for them, Brian beginning to change his shoes in the back seat, handing Roger his jacket before holding out his arms. "Please help me…. I can't roll them and make them look nice, Rami gets mad at me when I try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond hummed softly as he took his small chance. Using both hands, he gently traced down Brian’s clothed arm. Not too slow as to not be completely obvious. He worked the cuff and rolled it up neatly. Following the same tactic on the other sleeve before allowing his hands to linger for just a second on the bare skin. With a small smirk, he fixed Brian’s collar and was bold enough to tuck a curl from Brian’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better.” Roger says before going back to a regular seated position. Taking his phone out and eyeing the schedule. “We don’t have long for this meeting. We’ll have to keep it snappy if you’re going to make the lunch with management. Don’t forget, you’re expected to say a few encouraging words. I wrote a few key words down you can go off of if you draw a blank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what about my day tomorrow? It's my godson's birthday, we have to make time to get a gift- No you won't go get one. It's very important to me to pick his and my parents. Anyone else you are free to get things for but those three it's up to me." Brian hummed, looking at his smart watch as it buzzed with a notification. He sighed as silence over took them, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, wishing he could open them and be away. Away from the stress and business. Somewhere on a beach or in the woods, no cell phone service, nothing ringing or beeping at him, telling him it was time to be here or there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you put the notes?" Brian asked, sitting up and looking around, finding the few small note cards. He read them quickly before pushing them into his pocket. "Is James coming?" Brian asked, having never heard Roger call the one he requested to be his date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve already contacted the tailors, he will have an appropriate outfit by 4 this evening. As well as I've asked him to come early so I can brief him on your planned out evening so he doesn't slow you down." Roger hums simply while looking out the window boredly. Looking to his watch, he nodded. Noting they were making good time. "I'd suggest to eat good during this lunch with management. I was told the party would really only be serving o'dourves, but if that is a problem there is time to call in a catering order." He explains, glancing to Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you aware if there will be anything without meat?" Brian asked simply, laying his head back again. "Also, when is the next full week I don't have any meetings scheduled? Next year? The next five?" Brian asked sarcastically. "Damn I need a break." He muttered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. "Also where are you from? Your accent, I've been trying to place it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made sure everything is 50/50. 50 percent with meat, 50 without. And I asked them to make as much as they could vegan and gluten free for our other guests." Roger says as he pulls his laptop out. "As for a break… there is a week coming up where the meetings are not urgent and most are just recovering basics and other stupid shit. You could easily have John, or someone else in a good position cover for you. We could schedule a vacation for you there. You may have to do a few face time talks, but otherwise free to relax away from shitty London…" He says as he types away at the laptop. Nodding to himself. "It's very doable…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, how long could we pull off? Just a week? Maybe two? Praying for 5." Brian sighed. "Ugh what has gotten into me! I used to be able to go four months before needing a break." Brian shook his head, clearing the tired fog as they came to the place they would be having lunch. "Are the Japan reps here?" Brian gathered his things, thanking his driver as the two moved out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are, as well as the Italian and French representatives. As for the break, you’re only human, sir. If you don’t rest properly, you’ll burn out quicker. And if you don’t take a break, the morale around the office will only suffer. So, while you eat I’ll look into how long I can get you off for. Even if you have to do a few phone conferences. Getting away would do you some good…” Roger speaks softly while writing quickly in his notebook. “As for where I’m from..” He sighs before opening the door for Brian. Looking up at the man directly. “A little bit of everywhere… But I was born in King’s Lynn, Norfolk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t let the older man respond as he pushed into the restaurant. Getting Brian settled and greeting the representatives fluently. Bowing to the proud Japanese men. Smiling to the Italian and French. Greeting them and speaking in their own tongue before allowing Brian to take over. As the more important men spoke and dealt with their matters, Roger was hard at work finding a good two week period for Brian to be free for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the lunch began to end, Roger made sure the driver was ready and the bill was taken care of. Tipping their waitress personally before escorting Brian to the car. He sat beside the man and tried to catch his breath. He began to feel dizzy thanks to not feeding properly for a little more than a week now. Only feeding off the soft emotions Brian gave off was proving not to be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James should be getting his clothes now. I’ll send a driver for him soon. You need to get ready now… But there is no rush. My findings during lunch show that in about a month, you can take a two week vacation with only a few scheduled phone conferences… If you’re interested. During the party I can set up and finalize that.” He shook his head as he spoke, looking down at his notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plan somewhere tropical, where we can drink margaritas, and swim in the ocean." Brian nodded, heading upstairs to change once more. "Two tickets I think, Rami will still be away and I don't wish to go alone. You can get whatever room for yourself, just make sure mine is the best they have. I want a view of the ocean with a balcony. I can have breakfast one and keep the doors open. Make sure the weather is nice." Brian added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already found a great, five star hotel in the Bahamas. The Rosewood Baha Mar… Best room is their Premier Ocean View Suite… One bed room, King sized bed… Balcony… Butler service, Daily garment pressing, House keeping… The works. The availability….” Roger looked and bit his lip. “I can work with. Weather looks beautiful. Shall I book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it have access to that Atlantis Waterpark thing?" Roger nodded, checking his phone quickly. "Do it." Brian agreed. Brian changed into a formal suit, deep charcoal with a blue shirt and black tie, his socks bright green and blue stripped. He fixed his hair and put on his best cologne. "Remember we have to be out of here by eight, to make it to the toy store in time." Brian reminded, getting a look from Roger of </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me do the planning you just look pretty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Sorry, I should know you are on top of it. I'm impressed, you are nearly as good as Rami."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, thank you….” Roger hummed as he looked over something on the laptop. With a smile, he booked Brian in a different… Better hotel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Atlantis Paradise Resort itself…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smirked to himself. Choosing the Reef Penthouse for Brian’s stay. It only had two or three room options, but hell. Brian could sleep in both rooms if he wanted. Glancing up, he arched his eyebrow. “If you hurry and get ready we can make it to the toy shop now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't wish to rush this. My God son…" Brian smiled, happiness radiating from the look on his face. "If his mom would let me I'd take him one vacation. I'm taking him Disneyland, then Disney World for the summer. He's a happy boy, who I treasure dearly." Brian stretched, his back popping. "He have an hour, don't we? Let's head down the road, there is a homeless shelter there we own, I want to make sure it's running well." Brian picked up his over jacket and headed for the door, leaving his spare things in the hotel room he was given since the party was being held here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian moved quickly down the street, pulling a few hundred dollars in twenties from the ATM before making his way to the shelter. Brian talked to everyone he could, giving everyone a few twenties before moving on. He helped in the kitchen for a moment, his watch finally ringing it was time to make his way back. He handed the last few bills away as they left, feeling much better now that he had done some service. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d better hurry back. I still have to brief Jack Daniel’s James on your schedule.” Roger grumbles mostly to himself. His mood beginning to sour from his lack of food. But earlier… When Brian had gushed about his godson, Roger was able to feed a little more thanks to the strong emotion of love radiating from the man. Which had given Roger an idea to feed a little more during the night… Yes, he could only feed from Brian… But the deal said nothing about using his charm on </span>
  <em>
    <span>others</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found James as Brian made his way to the main conference hall in the hotel where the party would be held. He briefed the young man and began to greet some of the early guests. The party began to kick off without problem. The only thing, James was beginning to irk Roger more and more. He watched the stupid human cling to Brian's arm like the ark candy he was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Brian thinks </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I'm</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a cocky prick?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blond thought bitterly. Folding his arms in annoyance. Watching. Waiting for the perfect moment. And soon he knew the important talk was over. Everyone began to speak leisurely. All bull shitting and laughing. James already looked to be a few drinks in, no surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"James." Roger smiled as he approached the young man. Making eye contact with the boy. His own eyes swirling with a pretty purple as his pheromones radiated from his body. Smirking as the boys eyes went lifeless and dull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd do anything for me, right~?" The demon purrs, gently touching James' shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything…" The boy replied without a second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now go fuck yourself." Roger growled with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you…." James replied before quickly walking in the direction of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Roger walked around the party. His charm full on. The guests continued to speak to each other. But only to each other. So when Roger looked to Brian, he was alone and relaxing in a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally able to catch a breath?" Roger smiles as he waltzed up to the man. His pheromones no longer active. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Brian popped an eye open and looked to Roger, relaxing more into the comfortable chair he had found. "Yeah. I met with everyone I needed, right?" The blond nodded. "Good. You were right about lunch, I should have eaten more. Imma order a pizza once we leave." Brian yawned softly, sitting forward to sip his drink. "Did you get something to drink? Paid for bar, anything you like." He offered, ordering another whiskey on the rocks with a wave of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait here for that, I have to piss." Brian stood quickly and went to the bathroom. As he walked in he saw James, his date bent over, hand on the counter, his pants dropped past his ass with three fingers deep in his own hole. "Oh fuck!" Brian gasped, James eyes snapping up to look at him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...fucking myself?" Each word sounded like a question. Brian stared for a moment before hurrying to a stall as James began to move his fingers again. Brian hurried back out, completely disturbed by the sight he had seen. He sat again, Roger handing him his drink. "Thanks." He muttered, his thoughts still captured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger had to hold back his smirk as he looked out to the party. “You know… There is a balcony over there. I bet the moon looks lovely. I think I’m gonna go enjoy the quiet out there… Care to join me?” He asks, getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian simply followed, his eyes moving to the sky as they stepped out. He hated the lights of London drown out the lights of the stars. "When we go wherever, we should find somewhere to look at the stars." Brian muttered. "I hope you know you needn't stay with me while we are there. You are more than welcome to bring your partner, I simply request you there so if I need you." The tall man looked to the blond, captured by his blue eyes. Since Roger had started his training Brian had felt a pull towards him. But he should not have feelings for one of his employees, he had always lived by that. He may take them to parties, but nothing more. "Tell me about yourself Roger, you know everything about me, but I know nothing of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. For one, I don’t have a partner.” Roger sighed, looking to the moon. Again he hid his smirk as he felt the humans attraction toward him. He had to admit, Brian was a strong human. Usually a human couldn’t hold themselves back as Brian was able to. But thanks to the alcohol, he could feel that he was slowly beginning to win the man… But he also had to admit, he felt rather jealous seeing James clinging to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> human...er… target… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s really not much to know.” He assured with another sigh, glancing to Brian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And now isn’t the time to learn anything… I’m bloody starving and I’ll be damned if I let Fred win this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roger growled to himself. Trying mainly to assure himself that he was only worried about the deal and his pride…. “Do you like the stars so much? I’m sure you can rent a boat. Go out to sea and star gaze….” He hummed, trying to pin them into a relaxing subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’d be nice." Brian nodded, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do, I was studying astrophysics when Alan found me so we could begin our business. It was always my dream to go to the stars, to be in outer space, see the earth from above. But… now my health isn't the best, I had hepatitis last year, so there is no chance now." Brian shrugged, finding a chair to sit on. "What did you wish to be when you were young? A doctor? Firefighter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger smiled and shook his head. “It’s stupid…” He said softly, but giggled as Brian gently nudged him with his elbow. “Okay, I wanted to be a rock star. Ya know? Famous. Everyone screaming your name as you’re up on stage. The crowd singing along and… everything just… happy…” He sighed. “But as I’m older, I find my goal is changing. It’s changed plenty of times… But I think I want something more… permanent now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what? A biologist, you said that when you interviewed. We have a great department here, I'm sure I could get you in." Brian relaxed back, the slightly cold air feeling good on his warm skin, making him feel content and happy. "Or what? Wife, kids? House with a porch and fence?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love… To settle down…” Roger bit his lip as he looked away. He could hardly believe he was admitting that. Sure, an incubus around his age started to want to settle down. The initial want to play and do what they want tended to die down. Tended to grow boring. And an incubus never liked to be bored. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, even so, it was still a slight shock for Roger to admit it to himself. To admit that he was maturing… “I’ve been so rambunctious and...crazy for so long, it just feels odd. The sudden 180 shift… But, I guess that comes with age, huh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm always being told to settle down, but… have to find the right one. Plus who would want to marry a workaholic? I've always been too invested in work and few can pull me away from it. My god son, actually." Brian shrugged. It felt nice to talk to the younger man, like he had a friend rather than an employee. "So are you looking for a partner? Do you wish to adopt or have your own children? I mean… if you like women…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am looking for a partner…” The blond hummed, letting his eyes linger on Brian. Not scared to be caught, in fact hoping the man would notice. “I’m bi-sexual, but I lean toward men… Especially at the moment.” He smirked softly, this time making direct eye contact with the human. Not hiding his flirtatious mood as he was finally able to feed off the mans relaxed and content emotions. “As for you, I can think of a few people who’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have you. And being a workaholic is just something you’d have to work on…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go for John, he's a good guy." Brian smiled, completely missing Rogers flirting. "I would say Joe but Rami would fight you for him." The older man chuckled. "I know, but I want there to be a spark, not just someone dealing with my work habits. I wish I could…. Find someone that feels like it's coming home. Like I am with Rami or John or even you, who I feel comfortable with. I tend to be shy with personal relationships, I don't want that." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond wanted to pull his hair out and scream as the older man obviously was oblivious. “They’re not my type. Mine is more of the… Calm… Collected…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Kind, yet hard… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Workaholic</span>
  </em>
  <span> types.” Roger said with a little emphasis on certain words, this time looking away from Brian. “And you’ll find that person, I’m sure. They’re probably right under your nose, if you look…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Brian shrugged. "Stacy from HR I know is like that, she might be good for you." Brian smiled, looking at his watch. "We better head out if we are gonna make it to the toy store." Brian stood, his excitement building as he headed for the door. "Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed Roger looked annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just peachy.” The blond said with a slight glare as he stood. “I’ll get the car ready.” He hummed, quickly walking past the older man without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of fucking idiot did Freddie assign me to?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How'd you like it, lovies??^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vanity or Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger's pride won't let him back down. But is his pride the only thing keeping him with Brian? Or is there something more?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter&lt;3<br/>This one is a little shorter, but we still hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roger sat at the bar. Alone. Seething in rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only had he made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious move, but fucking shit for brains decided to be a complete ass today. Roger had asked his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he’d like to get coffee sometime. And what did this mother fucker say?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Roger growled to himself as the memory replayed in his mind. His anger boiling. He knew his eyes had to be a fierce red. His fangs sharp as he clutched the beer bottle in his hand so hard it began to crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, someone running into some trouble~?" A familiar, cocky voice asked behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond couldn't help but snap. Flinging the glass bottle as he turned to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Freddie stood there, smirking as he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> dodged the item. The glass hitting the wall behind him. A few surprised screams and glances sent their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes, then." Freddie spoke with an even cockier tone. And oooohhh boy, Roger wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tear</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shit eating grin right off his handsome, smug face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you find this mother fucker?! This </span>
  <em>
    <span>dense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oblivious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idio</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, woah, woah, there tiger!!!" Freddie slapped before just barely dodging </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span> nails. This time, he looked at Roger with wide eyes. His grin gone. "Okay, seriously, woah there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked him to get coffee!! You know what he said?! '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Black. With two sugars.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' AND THEN '</span>
  <em>
    <span>well, get to it. I don't pay you to stand around a look pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'" Roger growled angrily. This time getting a good swipe of Freddie's shoulder when the other began to laugh. The drunk humans oblivious to the immortals. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Roggie...it's kinda funny…" Freddie giggled. "Ready to give up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> no!" Roger growled. "I'm not giving him up!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Freddie wasn't surprised that Roger wouldn't back down. But he expected the other to be all about his pride…. Not because of the human…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean…" Roger bit his lip. Obviously reading Freddie's face easily. "I wouldn't give up so easily… This human won't get the best of me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh…" Freddie nodded, but decided to not push it. "Well… I think you just need to give him some more time, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...yeah…" Roger nodded as he got a new beer. Slowly relaxing as Freddie settled beside him. "... We're going to the Bahamas. In a few weeks…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Now that's something!!" Freddie smiled happily, only to frown as Roger shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Us going together is purely professional…." Roger sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...but does it have to be? Keep making small pushes. I believe in you." Fred smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....aren't you supposed to be hoping I can't get him?" Roger arched his brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I think it'd be great if you can get him on your own… I never doubted you. I just knew you would never do it without a challenge." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger stared at Freddie for a moment before taking a sip from his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that so…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let us know your thoughts&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Interests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian realizes he might have feelings for the new blond intern. But Boss and Employee are inappropriate, so he must put it to and end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a few days! But here is the next chapter for you all&lt;3<br/>Warning: A little mature/explicit scene here in the beginning! Don't like it, please don't read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brian sighed as he woke, his morning wood lifting the sheet that was over him. He groaned and put his hand under the fabric, beginning to stroke his hard cock. Images of blue eyes and blond hair filled his thoughts. He thought of the dark suit jacket facing him, blond hair moving with his thrust. With a groan he spilled over his hand, cum covering his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian laid still, his mind spilling that he had just gotten off to the thought of his assistants. His hot, sexy, funny, beautiful, intelligent, mysterious assistant. The CEO growled, annoyed he was being so stupid and being attracted to his assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Brian got up and showered, pushing his thoughts down. Out of sight out of mind, not real. He hurried to the office, even at 6 in the morning, burying himself so when Roger got there he would be left alone. Around 7:30 he saw the blond enter, Brian's embarrassment raising like bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue eyes flickered to Brian. A small smirk tugging on Roger's lips as he felt the embarrassment and shame. Coming from a human so early and with no further context could only mean one thing… as well as the soft glow the man had and the very faint, yet still clear scent…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humans fall so easily to that of lust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon tsked to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Mr. May." Roger hummed, swaying over before stopping in front of the man's desk. Hands on his hips and brow arched. "Have a good start to your day?" He had to keep himself from purring the seemingly innocent question. His answer immediately answered as he saw that blush creep onto Brian's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Brian cleared his throat, before swallowing thickly. "Yes, no, I couldn't sleep so I came in early." He hummed, standing and moving to the window, looking out around the city. "Rami will be back in two weeks. My trip is in a week and half. Rami saw it on the schedule, he stated he will meet me there, so you needn't trouble yourself coming with me anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>called Rami and asked him to meet him there, bring Joe as an extended honeymoon from him. Rami had been confused, thinking Brian liked Roger and he was doing well, but then he caught on quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brian, if you want to have a relationship with him, do it. It's obvious he likes you too." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But it's unprofessional-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As unprofessional as Joe and I? Joe and I love each other and we fell in love at work. Take what you can. If he backs out I'll meet you there, if he doesn't take it as you meet him there. Have fun, relax." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian wanted Roger, in more than just… a sexual way, but he couldn't do that. So each time he saw a hint of interest he shut it down. Brian kept his back to the blond, watching the city move below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the blond stumbled over his words. Shocked at the sudden change. He felt… defeated. Like the man had personally carved his heart out of his chest and slowly crushed it. His entire body felt like it deflated. His earlier confidence shattered from the simple sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but…" Roger felt his voice crack so he cleared it softly. "Rami is still on his honeymoon. He shouldn't rush it for you. I took this job so he and his husband could be together for as long as they could. Unless, I've displeased you somehow. Done something wrong, I don't see why I shouldn't go with you and allow him his time…" He spoke softly, trying to sound like his usual confident self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian could hear the hurt, the fear he had displeased him in Roger's voice. "You're right, I just didn't wish for you to feel I was controlling your life. Rami has told me I do it without thought, so, I didn't want you to feel that." Brian turned and gave a small smile. "Didn't… didn't you offer coffee a while ago? Does the offer still stand? My treat, there is a nice shop around the corner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond almost had whiplash from the sudden change in tone. He kept his expression neutral. Blank as he stared at Brian. He felt unsteady. Wary. On edge… His eyes were cold as they stared at his boss. The demon inside him trying to calm and lower his guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Roger says softly, turning away from Brian without another word and walking out to his own desk. Fists clutched to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian was already busy on his phone, completely missing the signs Roger was angry with him. The man walked forward, expecting Roger to follow as normal. The walk to the shop was quite, and little more was said as they ordered. But as they waited, Brian finally noticed something was off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Im… I'm sorry, if I offended you or came off cold. I'm not good at these things. Give me a business presentation and I will blow it out of the park, but one on one relationships, that have a lot of depth and care to them… I panic." Brian admitted. "So I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Offended me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roger growled internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could you have done that? I've just worked my ass off and nearly starved myself for a fuckin' month to have you throw that little curve ball at me and nearly give me a heart attack!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead, the demon remained calm. Nodding to Brian. "Apology accepted. Just don't ever scare me like that again." He says in a cool voice before glancing around the shop. "So why the sudden change of heart. Two seconds ago I could have literally kissed you and you would have told me Nancy in Finances thinks I'm cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-..." Brian gulped again. "I've realized I was being harsh and that wasn't fair. But I don't believe relationships with my employees is okay." Brian shifted. "So, I have seen you were flirting but I tried to shut it down. I… I am… attracted to you but we are boss and employee." Brian blushed again, taking his coffee as it was called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I quit." Roger said without batting an eye. "I won't even put my two weeks in. I'll quit right now. I don't give a blooming fuck about the job. But I do give…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. There's a strange pull. I don't know what it is but I'd rather get to know you, try and it fail then never get to try because we're fucking working together." The incubus huffs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't go without an assistant for 2 weeks." Brian squeaked. Shaking his head. "I'll have to call Rami back right now." Brian pulled out his phone before pausing. "We have a week and half till the trip, we stay as we are till then, then as soon as the plane lifts off we are two friends on a trip, not boss and employee." Brian offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Roger said in a dead tone, arching a brow at Brian. "Come on. Give me a little more. Let's say, love interests. I like that better." He nods to himself. "Actually sounds more</span>
  <em>
    <span> hopeful</span>
  </em>
  <span> than </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>… bleh." The blond shook his head while sipping his own coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love interest." Brian agreed, following the blond out of the shop and back to the office. Brian felt his heart race and excitement over take him. For the first time in a long time, he wanted more than sex. He wanted to cuddle and kiss and fuck the day lights out of the blond. Brian moved to his office, sitting down and beginning to work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya'll liked it~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian and Roger get on the plane for the Bahamas. Though the demon is shocked by how eager the human seems to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter!&lt;3<br/>Warning: Smut and an explicit scene in this chapter! Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roger bit his lip as he drove to the airport. It was balls early and super dark out still, but that didn't bother the blond. What was making him nervous was the fact that he may finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brian to himself. And good fucking Lord if Roger wasn't excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excited to be with Brian…. And to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked and sat in the car for a moment. Slowly gathering his thoughts before getting out and grabbing his small suitcase and carry on backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking his phone as he got an update from Brian's driver. He looked out for the slick black car. Waiting as it pulled up and the driver got out to start getting Brian's bags from the trunk, making Roger raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, are you moving there, Brian?" He asked, half-jokingly… half-serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of those is my shit, the other 4 bags are laptop, internet, paperwork and…. Bedroom shit… Well, two of those are for the bedroom." Brian shrugged, leading the way to the private jet, flight attendance came to help the driver take their bags, the boss and employee getting on the plane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Mr. May and Mr. Taylor. We are pleased to have you on this flight. As soon as we are in the air, breakfast will be served. If you could please buckle up for now. Once the light is off you are free to move to the bed in the back and move around the cabin. I'm Jacee, if you need anything please let me know." The dark-haired woman moved to her own seat. Brian grabbed his buckle, laying back against the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger followed the older man's lead. He felt a little wary, as they'd be on the plane for nearly 14 hours but he tried to relax. But he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing. He never did well in tight spaces, though he supposed he'd have to get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So." He broke the silence awkwardly. "We'll get to Nassau around 11 to midnight… Well. Bahamas time. We'll be able to check-in and go to bed. It might take a few days to get used to the time difference." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well… it will take </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a few days</span>
  </em>
  <span>… The immortal thought. He didn't really have a need to sleep. It was a nice luxury, but it wasn't safe when alone…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian nodded, closing his eyes as the plane lifted off. Feeling the lift of his stomach as the plane moved and moved from the ground. But as they came to even out, Jacee came to tell them they were okay to move. Brian took off his seatbelt, looking at Roger. "Want a tour of the plane?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian showed Roger the cockpit, saying hello to the pilot. He took him back to the coffee bar and where the bathroom was. Finally, he took them past a door where a queen size bed waited. Roger was in front of Brian, so the older man put his hands on the skinny hips. "We are off the ground. Meaning our boss-employee relationship is over, correct?"  He muttered, moving slowly closer to the warm body before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon didn't tense or move as Brian moved closer. He could feel the man's growing arousal and confidence. He had to admit, he was shocked Brian was wasting</span>
  <em>
    <span> no</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, but he wasn't complaining…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe that's what we agreed on." The blond hums simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian pressed his body flush against the smaller one, his mouth attacking the blond's pale throat. Brian wrapped his arms around Roger's waist, keeping him still as he began to feel very dominant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Rog? Tell me what you are and aren't okay with before I go too deep." The CEO muttered, his hands already pushing Rogers shirt up to feel his warm skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>feed</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roger growled to himself. A small sigh leaving his throat as he felt Brian’s lips dance upon his skin. “I’m rather easy to please, Brian. I want to do whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do~” The demon purrs softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever brings you the most pleasure and makes those delicious emotions </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pour</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> out of you… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian's brow furrowed, but he decided to go with it, as he was feeling much more horny than normal. "If you don't like anything or want to stop tell me." Brian turned Roger and smashed their mouths together, the kiss hot and painful with the clicking of teeth. He pushed Roger onto the bed, following after him, grinding their crotches together like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imma fuck you," Brian whispered, sucking a dark hickey onto the pale column of skin. As he kept kissing Roger he reached into the nightstand for a condom and lube. "That okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, perfect.” Roger hummed. He eyed the condom but didn’t say a word. He didn’t know how to carefully explain to the human that he could never carry or give STDs… He could get pregnant, but only when he</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. So he just shrugged it off and leaned up to kiss at Brian’s own neck. His own body shivering at the man's touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way his own body was responding did indeed shock the incubus. Sure, they were known for demons of sex… But they didn’t have sex for pleasure. They had to feed off the strong emotions. And even then, Roger hadn’t really been with anyone who made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> good… As the humans referred to it as pleasure. He had a demon lover that made him feel good… but that was a long, long time ago… But for a human to do this? It was… shocking… A demon's body wasn’t as sensitive as a human, yet… here he lay. Shivering and biting his lip from the man's touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian began to strip them both, leaning in to suck at Roger's nipple as his shirt came off. He kissed each area of skin like a starving man, feasting upon Roger's warm flesh. While still kissing over Roger's chest, Brian coated his fingers in lube, a single-digit finding Rogers hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready, tell me to stop if it hurts." He whispered in warning, pressing his digits into the ring of skin. He felt Roger tense and moan, making him ease up slightly. "Shh. It's okay, I've got you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon had to stop from scoffing and smiling. He knew the human meant well, and again.. How would he explain that it takes a split second for his body to adjust? So he let himself relax. Finding himself moaning softly as the digit moved around before his body easily accepted the next finger. His body stretching with ease. With the first initial stretch, his body was naturally prompted to begin stretching by itself. An incubus can self lubricate, but Roger denied his body as to not bring too much attention to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.. Brian~ That feels good…” Roger purrs, coaxing Brian to continue. Biting his lip as he saw the energy and aura grow around the human. Flowing toward him as he fed off it eagerly. His eyes rolling back and back arching happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian was slightly shocked by how sensitive Roger seemed to be, but he happily kept giving Roger more. His fingers twisted, finding the bud of nerves, pressing into them as Roger moaned and pushed his hips down more. The CEO grinned and took the hard cock head into his mouth, sucking softly before pulling away completely. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on, lubing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With ease, Brian positioned himself, leaning over the smaller to kiss him. "Now, you are going to be a good boy and take all of my cock." He said in his most dom confident tone, watching Roger nod quickly. Brian smiled, feeling at ease and happy to be here with Roger. He lined up and pushed in, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>large </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock filling Roger. His own eyes rolled back, shock overtaking him as no one had taken his full cock before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger gasped as the large cock filled him. He had to admit, Brian was the biggest human he’d ever taken. But he still took it with ease, marveling at the way his body molded around Brian. Most importantly, he was happily slurping away at the man's energy. He felt like he was practically drooling as he was filled in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he stopped feeding as he saw Brian’s color slightly dull. He didn’t want to exhaust the man to the point of collapsing, plus he knew he had fed enough for right now… Well. Not really. But it would satisfy him until the next time… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck~ Feels so good, sir… Love the way you feed me~” The demon purrs, not catching the word slip… But Brian wasn’t in a mind to notice it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian moaned as he was fully seated. He held himself still for a few moments, breathing deeply, catching his breath before pulling back and slamming forward with all his power. He sank into the feeling of Roger like he was drowning in the feeling of the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ro- feels so good." He moaned, letting his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other head</span>
  </em>
  <span> take control and piston into the smaller body as fast and as hard as he could. One of his hands snaked its way between their bodies, grabbing hold of Rogers' smaller penis, beginning to pump the member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incubus moaned and moved his own hips back against Brian’s. Happily finding his own pleasure for once with a human. His eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling. Moaning and clutching at the sheets beneath him. Smirking as he could sense the older man getting closer to the edge. Roger, as an incubus, could cum whenever he wanted. He found it more pleasurable to the human male if he came </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> before them. But again, he was shocked as his orgasm overtook him. His body shaking with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Brian heard Roger moan, the ropes of cum painting his hand. Brian gave a few more hard thrusts before falling over the edge, yelling out as his body emptied itself in the warm wet heat. Brian felt himself collapse on top of the younger boy, his body worn out in a way he had never been before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Brian came back to himself, sitting up to roll off the younger. "Sorry, I was probably crushing you," Brian muttered, having no shame in his naked body, ready for anyone to see. He quicked pulled the soiled condom from his prick, throwing it towards the waste bin. "Hmm, you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger hummed contently as he laid his head down. His brilliant blue eyes opening as he smiled at Brian. His hair golden and skin glowing. “Perfect… And it actually felt nice with you on top of me... It was warm and comforting…” He purrs softly, letting his eyes slip closed again as he relaxed completely. Happy to finally of fed… to finally of completed the bet… But even then, Roger didn’t want to stop pursuing Brian… He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to… but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, he peeked an eye open again. Looking to Brian before curling closer to the human. It just felt so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his side… Almost as if… Well… That didn’t matter… He just wanted the human… That’s all...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it will be warm and sticky soon with humidity." Brian chuckled, pulling Roger closer. He felt himself slipping into sleep, his eyes feeling heavy, but he was starving suddenly. He wasn't one who normally was affected like this by sex, but he shrugged it off as his age. "Sorry, I’m-" He yawned hugely. "I’m super tired. I think imma sleep for a few hours. You are welcome to do as you please." Brian muttered, feeling oh so tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger couldn’t help but smirk. Reaching out and gently caressing the human's cheek. “Sleep now.” He purrs softly, watching the human fall into a state of complete vulnerability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly creatures…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Waves On The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian and Roger begin the relaxing vaca....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter!!<br/>Warning: More smut in this chapter! Pretty much, just expect a lot more smut and longer chapters from now on XD<br/>Enjoy&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the plane ride surprisingly passed quickly for the demon. Now that he was fed, he didn’t focus on human time. He walked off the plane with Brian and into the car awaiting them as the others got their luggage. It was dark and very warm. A very beautiful place. Roger, in all his years, had never come to a tropical place… Well, in the mortal realm. It wasn’t the most beautiful he’d ever seen, but for earth it was stunning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave the driver the address before relaxing in his seat. Side glancing Brian and smiling as the other was completely relaxed. His smile turning to a smirk as he felt Brian begin to get confused as they were not on their way to the original hotel he told Brian about. Instead, their drive was a little longer. Finally reaching the beautiful Paradise Island Atlantis Resort. The demon looked away when Brian looked to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would just be easier if we stayed at the resort itself rather than a different hotel. Here, we have access to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not to mention your housing is much better. I got you a penthouse in the Reef section. It has two bedrooms and plenty of space for you.” Roger explains simply as they pulled up. “I’ll go and get you checked in.” He hums, getting out of the car and easily making his way into the lovely building. He checked Brian in and got his keys before smiling and thanking the woman who helped him. “Need help getting to your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian watched as the bellhop took their things, Brian’s brow furrowing. "My room? Aren't you staying with me?" He asked. Brian had a sinking feeling he might have just been played. Roger might have wanted a one-off that now he could use against the boss if need be. Now Roger would spend his vacation away then once they got home the legal battles would begin. Panic began to rise, the CEO had put himself in a very vulnerable situation, which he had never done before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind." Brian hurried off, taking his phone out to call Rami and Joe as well as his lawyers. He'd rather admit he was a fool to a few people than deal with the courts at a later date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Roger went to speak only for Brian to hurry off. His eyes were wide for a moment before growling. He marched after Brian and snatched the phone. “Hey! Don’t turn away from me before I can speak!” He huffs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me to get my own room when we </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span> this thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You said for me to get whatever room I wanted as long as yours was the best.” He reminds with a slight bite to his tone before returning the man's phone. With another huff, the demon turned on his heels and marched back to the counter to check himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian grabbed the man's wrist before he could get more than a few steps, leaning in close so only Roger could hear him. "That was before we decided this was a couples trip." He growled, feeling his very dominant side peeking through. "We aren't in our boss and employee right now, we are here as a couple. If you wish to have your own room, fine. But then don't expect anything more from me." Brian made a general motion to his crotch. "Here's the spare key, I expect a decision by morning." With that Brian let go of Rogers' wrist and went to the elevator, making sure the doors closed quickly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian wasn't one to normally let his dominant side out, and if he did it was with a consenting adult in his bedroom. He enjoyed his partner being submissive to him and he wished at times he could live that full lifestyle, but knew he couldn't. As he also enjoyed letting his partner have a say and be themselves, not just his sub. He was shocked that such a side had come out with the blond so quickly, and it made him feel guilty. As though he should have more control. With a sigh Brian closed his eyes, shaking his head and moving out of the lift when the doors opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon stood in shock for a minute before his eyes flashed red. A deep growl forming in his throat as he was hot on the human's trail. Roger liked to play the humans games </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not enjoy having his food source </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatened</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he was following the instructions </span>
  <em>
    <span>given</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. He felt the rage boiling inside him as the elevator finally dinged and he made his way straight for the room with Brian’s scent. Opening the door with force and walking in till he saw the humans surprised gaze on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get something straight before we start </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can command me all you want in the bedroom, but if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it like I don’t have a choice </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m calling this off. I don’t need your dick to be content with myself, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He practically growled at the human. His eyes narrowing as he didn’t let himself shrink down. Keeping himself in a big position to make sure the human understood he was serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian stalked towards the younger boy until they were toe to toe. He looked deep into the blonds deep blue fathomless eyes, that today seemed to have a hint of red in them. Brian put his hands on Rogers's hips and began to push him back, but the other didn't move, with a slight growl, Brian picked Roger up, pressing him into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fuck are you doing to me? I should kick you out, fly you home, and never speak to you again. But all I want to do is make you angry then fuck your brain out of you." Brian huffed, annoyed with himself for feeling so horny and like he was going to cum right there. He had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>had someone stand up to him, which made him all the more aroused. Brian shook his head, closing his eyes and not looking at the blond so he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I’m sorry if I made you feel you didn't have a choice… There is just something that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to you and when that feels threatened I find my first response anger." He sighed, still holding Roger against the wall by his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon stared at the man unfazed for a minute before sighing and rolling his eyes. “Thank you for the apology.” He says in his usual softer tone now. His hands gently running through Brian’s curls. “I do like the idea of being submissive to you. But that doesn’t mean I’ll let everything slide. I do have my limits, and feeling like I don’t have a choice is definitely one of them. I’ll get on my knees and suck your cock in front of a crowd if you want, but I need to have a choice.” He explains softly, looking back to Brian’s hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get that, and I never want you to feel that way with me. I'll make sure from now on you always have a choice, and if I forget, you can yell at me." Brian gave a half-smile, leaning forward to give Roger the softest of kisses. "Will you please stay here with me? I want you close to me where we can be together." Brian now asked, trying to give his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But I still get one of the penthouse rooms to myself.” The blond huffs softly, wanting to make sure he had a safe area to be alone and spread his wings or let out his true form if he so wished. He returned the soft kiss and let his body relax as he no longer felt hostile. “And if you ever want your room to yourself, all you need to do is ask. I won’t get butt hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Brian nodded, now pressing his groin against Rogers, his lips finding the soft pink ones. "We better sleep, tomorrow we have a full day of waterparks." He offered, still rubbing his growing cock against the smaller man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll sleep better after an orgasm… There’s some kind of science behind that…” Roger hummed simply, kissing Brian right back. He deepened the kiss easily, letting his tongue push past Brian’s lips. Gently, he let his nails scratch the older man's scalp before testing a small tug on the curls. Smirking as he felt Brian’s arousal spike and the man groaned. Every human had a different trigger, most had a few different ones…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Found one…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roger purrs to himself before tugging a little harder and diving his tongue into the man’s mouth with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian rolled his hips harder before carrying Roger back to the bed in the larger of the two rooms. He lay Roger down gently and stood back up. "Suck me off baby, let's see what that silver tongue of yours can do." Brian stepped back and unzipped his pants, giving his cock a few strokes as it sprung free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon purred and slid to his knees. Looking up at the man with a smirk. He licked his lips before leaning forward without hesitation. He easily took the head into his mouth and sucked. Eager to show Brian his </span>
  <em>
    <span>talents</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he deep throated the large cock with ease. Not choking or gagging as he glanced up at Brian. Beginning to suck the cock happily and bob his head as he reached up to gently tug and play with the older man's balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian moaned loudly and threw his head back. He signed, grunted and groaned as Roger took him deeper and deeper. Brian loved the teasing but finally hit his limit after a few minutes. He grabbed the blond's head and held him still, face fucking the pink mouth like there was no tomorrow. He slowed down every few seconds, allowed Roger to breathe, but the boy kept chasing his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Brian moaned, seeing spit and precut dribble down Roger's chin, his eyes still glued hungrily to Brian’s face. "Look at you, so needy and ready to be fucked." He hummed, guiding Roger more slowly in taking his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm~” Roger purred as he sloppily sucked happily. His eyes half-lidded as he allowed himself to begin to feed on the lovely energy pouring from Brian. He moaned softly, letting the vibrations of the sound hit Brian’s cock perfectly as he sucked.  His hands resting on Brian’s thighs as he soundly sucked. The obscene slurps and moans from the young man very clear in the quiet bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian panted hard, his head thrown back again slightly. He kept a hold of the younger man's face as he pulled away, his cock leaving the pretty lips before shoving back in quickly, forcing Roger to deep throat his whole cock. He kept this up a few more times before finally pulling away. "Strip, then on the bed, chest down ass up, legs spread." He commanded, pulling off his own clothes and moving to grab the lube and condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger watched before doing as he was told. Stripping completely and moving to the bed. He got into position easily and waited patiently. “We don’t have to use a condom if you don’t want… I’m clean and I don’t doubt you are…” He decided to just put it out there for Brian to decide. Letting him at least know he was okay with not using one.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian looked at the condom that was halfway rolled on. He paused a moment, he hadn't had unprotected sex since he was in college. But he quickly pulled the rubber off and moved back to Roger with just the lube. With a hum he knelt behind the boy, testing to see how open he was before leaning in to eat him out. His tongue pushed into the warm hole, sucking softly as he prodded again and again. "Hmm like that baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incubus nearly squeaked at the new sensation. His eyes fluttering slightly as he glanced back. “Wh-what are you doing…” He questioned, slightly shocked at the pleasure he felt from the action. Yes, he had been with many people and even eaten plenty of men and women out. But he never experienced himself… Nor did he think it would feel remotely good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eating…. Eating you out?" Brian asked slightly confused. "Have you never had this before?" He asked, shocked at the still puzzled look on Rogers' face. "Well buckle up, baby boy." Brian grinned. He put his best efforts forward and eat Roger like a dying man feasting for the first time. He even went so far as to slip a single finger in and press into the younger prostate, biting at his ass cheek and rubbing his slightly stubbled face on Rogers scrotum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger gasped, moaned, and squirmed under the man's touch. Very much enjoying the new sensation not only because of the feeling, but the amount of determination and eagerness Brian gave off was absolutely delicious. “F-fuck… Feels good, Bri~” He moans out as his toes curl and hands clutch at the sheets. “Ooohh.. Daddy~” He moaned more, this time testing out a nickname. Smirking as he felt Brian’s arousal spike even more, but he noted that he tasted a hint of shyness and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… It just came out…” Roger says in an apologetic voice, yet his smirk never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-say it again," Brian said hesitantly. He had been called Sir, Master, Papa, Dom, Alpha, and many other things but no one had called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. It was definitely one of his biggest fantasies, but he would never admit it, as it was always associated with something different than he wanted. One time a girl had tried, but before she could even finish, he had cut her off. But now, the sound of such a simple word from the beautiful mouth in that breathy tone made him weak at the knees. His hand reached up into Roger's hair, yanking his head back slightly. "What's my name, baby boy?" He growled, leaning forward so his lips were pressed to Rogers' ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy~” Roger giggled in a mixture of a moan. “Make me yours, daddy~” He coos, shaking his ass closer to Brian’s hips. “Make me scream~” He begs. Squeaking as he felt Brian push him down to the bed. Almost feeling drunk off the intense and surreal emotions </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiating</span>
  </em>
  <span> off Brian. “Don’t hold back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian pushed Roger's chest closer to the bed by a hand on his back. He moved closer, placed his dick right at Roger's entrance. He pushed into the tight heat faster than he had with any of his other partners, bottoming out in one smooth movement. Keeping the blond pinned with his hand, Brian fucked the boy ruthlessly, his hips pistoning into the younger so hard the slap of skin on skin filled the room and his hips began to hurt where they hit Rogers ass with such force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure with any other partner they would be telling him to stop. But there was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Roger that made Brian feel like an animal, pure and raw need to fuck this being below him like there was nothing else that mattered. He wanted to break the younger boy, make it so neither of them could or would ever want to have another partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger cried out in pure pleasure as the human followed his demand. Truly not holding back. He had never been with a human that was so… eager. Fulfilling to both their needs. But as Roger began to think more of it, he shut his eyes. Not wanting to word to come to mind. Not willing to fully admit that they might be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy~! So good~~" He moans out loudly, mostly trying to drown his thoughts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian felt his end coming soon, but he pushed that off and grabbed the base of Rogers cock, stroking him at a slightly awkward angle. Slowing some, Brian began to pound into Roger with even more force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck! Cum Roger!" Brian yelled before spilling over the edge, emptying himself into the small body below him, feeling his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>shake with the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon moaned as he came. Eyes rolling back as he felt that warmth pool inside him. Shaking with pleasure as he collapsed on the bed with a content purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck… you're...you're really good, do you know that…" He mutters softly. "Can't wait to really get to know you… a man who can fuck like that is bound to be Uber interesting…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm not really." Brian chuckled, laying on Rogers back, his cock still buried deep within the blond. He yawned, bewildered at why he was so tired. "Sorry… I'm not usually so… sleepy after sex. But it is midnight here, I guess we should sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s rest then…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Diamond in the Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger has to protect his treasure from others who have taken interest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a minute! Here's the next chapter!!&lt;3<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roger sat at the little tiki bar by the beach. A small sigh escaping his lips. It was three days into their vacation and the jet lag finally seemed to die down. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t having a good time… Great time, even. But he’s also had time to think. A lot. And the possibility that he and Brian were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmates</span>
  </em>
  <span>… The demon growled and chugged the human alcohol. Though it was too weak to do anything to his immortal mind, the sting still felt nice...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong. Roger did like Brian and honestly couldn’t imagine a better person to be soul bonded to, but… It was still a lot to take in. It wasn’t that long ago that Roger was joyfully leading people to their deaths. Having sex to feed himself and killing for the fun of it. Or just playing with humans because of how stupid and fragile they were… Killing them the moment he got bored... But now he sat… actually… </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> about a relationship… and with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> no less….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flashed, but he bowed his head as to not attract any attention. Glancing toward the sand, he saw the human in question enjoying the warm sun and quiet of the adult-only beach. With a sigh, he grabbed his new drink and waltzed over. His body casting a shadow over the humans face, making Brian peek up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to burn if you don’t apply another coat of sunscreen, silly.” Roger smiles as he kneels. Grabbing the bottle and looking at Brian expectantly. “Up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian sat up slowly, flexing his abs as he did. He knew Roger probably didn't notice and would roll his eyes, but Brian still found it fun. He leaned up and kissed the blond. "Thank you for taking care of me, love." He smiled, turning so Roger could lather his back. Brian looked across the beach as the younger worked, his eyes caught by a woman with long golden hair. She was in a white bikini, laughing as some boy talked. Brian's brow furrowed as she looked familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the way Rogers' hands pulled, Brian lay back on the blond's lap, the sunscreen hands now rubbing over his chest. The CEO looked up, smiling as he caught Rogers' blue eyes. "You're beautiful." He reached up, pushing some of the gold hair behind Rogers' ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon gave a sweet smile back before his gaze snapped back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She looked familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar… Like a mirror, familiar. And he knew that could only mean one thing. Looking down to Brian, he focused. Allowing his body to shift or mold to whatever the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideal</span>
  </em>
  <span> person was. But judging by the man's lack of reaction, he knew he didn’t change one bit…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He… I’m his ideal person now… That’s… sweet…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Part of Roger melted at the thought that Brian thought he was perfect… But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of him wanted to rip that fake, barbie look alike down. If she shifted to look like that, it could only mean she was after Brian… It made sense, as Brian did have a very big presence. But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> make sense was the fact that incubi and succubi were usually very respectful of others' </span>
  <em>
    <span>property</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Especially older ones of their kind. But Roger could tell this was a child. A child who was about to get her first real-life lesson about messing with something that isn’t hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as those pretty eyes glanced in his direction, he held her gaze. His own eyes flashing a dangerous, warning red. He felt her presence back off slightly, obviously slightly intimidated, but Roger knew it would take more than that. Especially if the other demon was as young and stupid as he measured her to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m gettin’ hungry. Let’s go eat.” Roger pouts, looking back down to Brian with his blue eyes. Poking the older man's cheek. “Feeeed meeeeeee!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Cock? I'd happily do that." Brian chuckled but rolled to stand, helping Roger up as he went. "Where to? That cafe you said earlier?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two hurried to the cafe, Brian stuffing his face as Roger ate little. Brian moaned in pleasure as he feasted, getting pleasure from the food. Brian had noticed Roger ate little but he always seemed happy and healthy so Brian didn't say much. He still encouraged the other to eat a little more, and Roger always did after noticing Brian's worried sick look. And Brian was worried, he wanted his boy to be healthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left the cafe Brian saw a place on the beach where people were dancing, the staff lighting torches as the sunset. "Let's go dance!" Brian grabbed the youngers hand, excitement filling him. "Come on! Look they even have a bar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger giggled softly and followed his human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> human. Clutching the man's hand slightly tighter as he felt possessive just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the other. He flashed a smile to Brian as they moved to the music.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m gonna get a drink. Want a whiskey?” Roger asks, receiving a small nod before bouncing to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boy.” A sweet, soft voice giggled once Roger was out of earshot. A hand suddenly on Brian’s shoulder. “I thought he’d never leave…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian was turned quickly, his hand pulled up into the possession of a slow dance. The blond woman from the beach was now before him, her hand on Brians other shoulder, her breast pressed into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Brian asked, pulling away slightly so he was a step away from the woman, but her hand holding Brians held tight, keeping him from pulling away. "Sorry, not interested." He huffed, turning as best he could to find his short blond, about to yell out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now. None of that." She smirks, putting her finger to Brian's lips. The human tensing under her touch. But before she could properly make the eye contact she needed, her hand closest to Brian's face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked</span>
  </em>
  <span> away in an iron grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl hissed out and glared to the other blond. The human in a soft daze thanks to her pheromones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, let go-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here, you little slut," Roger growled in a deep voice. His eyes a bright red as he stared into her being. A strange cloud surrounding them as the incubi's body began to shift. His sclera turning black instead of white. The pupils slitting vertically like a cats and his eyes swirling in the red color. Horns breaking through the skin on his head. Growing out sideways before curving back to the middle of his head. Both horns curving just slightly before they could meet. Wings broke the skin on Roger's side. The two new extensions where black. Just skin and bones yet a certain elegance was there. The wings were rather large for not being the standard back wings that belonged to different demons, but an incubi hardly used their wings for flying. They used them for weapons. A tail followed suit, as well as all his teeth and nails sharpening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the babe could even think about transforming, Roger grabbed the pretty little throat and held her there. Staring down into her as he snarled. Smirking as she whined and whimpered. He could taste the sweet flavor of her fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand you're an ignorant child. But you'd better learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly to not mess with other people's things. And you better learn fast because I doubt you'll get another warning so kind as mine." He growls deeply. The babe whimpering and nodding in his grasp. Her body shifting to a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. A smaller body than she had before with a much darker complexion. "Now: </span>
  <em>
    <span>go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He hisses, throwing her away from him and watching her scurry off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body shifted back to his mortal form as the mysterious cloud died down. Glancing around, he saw humans around them. All curious and freaked out by whatever had surrounded Roger. But he didn't pay them mind. Instead, he took Brian's hand and led the dazed man away from the crowded place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a quiet place a little way down the boardwalk of the beach. Setting Brian down on the bench before quickly grabbing a water from the drink machine. He kneeled down and gently patted the man's cheek. Trying to get him to snap out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey… Brian, love…" He purrs softly. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian shook his head, he felt foggy, like he just woke up from a drunken high sleep. But slowly it seemed to fade, his eyes coming to focus on Rogers' concerned face. "H-hey." He said a little shakily, his brow furrowing as he tried to focus more. "We… did we leave the party? How come?" He asked when he looked around, remembering Roger had gone to get drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you looked like you were about to throw up and faint?” Roger questioned with a worried giggle. “I think the heat might be getting to you. We were in the sun for a long time today. And quite honestly, only drinking alcohol and hardly any water.” The demon makes a sensible claim as he holds the cool bottled water to the human. “How about we head back to the room? We can come down to the party another night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're probably right." Brian nodded, opening the water and beginning to drink it slowly then chugging it down. The older man stood, taking Rogers hand and leading the way to their hotel. He felt his mind begin to clear as they walked, the memory of the woman coming back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He said softly, stopping Roger. "I want you to know… I… I really like you, in more than just sex or my assistant. I know here we are a couple, but when we go home… if you want, I'd like to keep being a couple." Brian admitted. He wasn't one to have feelings for those he slept with and he hadn't since he was in his first year of college. But there was just… something about Roger that pulled him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond glanced at him before smiling slightly. “I like you too, Brian… I think we should do whatever feels natural.” He says with a nod. Not completely shooting the idea down, but not fully agreeing. Biting his lip, he took Brian’s hand as they walked. “How about a movie and some room service?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sounds good." The two walked slowly to their hotel enjoying the fresh air and the darkening sky around them. As they came to the hotel, Brian looked up to the sky, seeing the stars, it made him smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian went to the TV looking for a movie while Roger found the room service menu. The sitting room to the suite was large and had a huge comfortable couch. The CEO plopped down, waiting for Roger to return, pulling the blond into his lap before he could sit beside Brian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger giggled and snuggled to the human. Biting his lip as he thought. Being in a relationship with a human was rather tricky. Of course, first, the human had to be completely chill with the idea of having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a mate. Which wouldn’t be so hard if humans didn’t paint all demons out to be evil. Second would be having to get the human down with certain customs and traditions, not always easy… And there was just plenty of other little stuff. Things you would never think of but then suddenly, one day you both have a problem with no set way to go about it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small sigh left his lips before he could stop it, but he only smiled and shook his head as Brian looked at him with a concerned look. “Just thinkin…” He hums before laying his head on Brian’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be fun…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya'll liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hope ya'll liked the set up chapter! Please comment your thoughts&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>